I Thought You Said It Was Easy
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: Macy Misa never wanted to cause trouble. She wanted to live her dream, and it turned out well. Now, she just has to get by without spilling her secret to the boy of her dreams. Kevin/Macy
1. Maybe It's The Things I Say

Chapter 1.

My head was simply throbbing.

I threw off my jacket and shoes, quickly disposing of them at the door of my bedroom. I tore off the thick, blonde mass that was pinned to my hair cap, the cap saying pinned and pulling out of my hair in one fell swoop. My brown locks cascaded down from the bun they had been in past my shoulders, I threw the offending hair on my makeup table and collapsed onto my bed.

I heard a knock from the door and looked up. Mom stood there, smiling brightly at me.

"Great job, tonight, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom." I said softly.

"Get a good night's rest! You've got Track tomorrow early." I groaned and rolled over in my bed, sighing deep. I heard her footsteps approaching and then the bed dip beside me, indicating she had sat down. She rubbed my back softly. "Honey, why don't you drop a few sports? I think you're really overworking yourself." She said, trying to be gentle.

"No, Mom, I can't drop my sports. If I don't, then I don't have alibis for concerts, remember?" I explained for what had to have been the millionth time. It was my rule. My easiest rule. One secret. After school, sports, during summer, camp. It was inconspicuous, and made it infallible as long as I didn't change anything. As long as I didn't drop any sports.

My mom shook her head uneasily and looked at me knowingly.

"Darling, why don't you just tell Stella? She'll understand. She's friends with those boys, right?" Mom said, smiling hopefully. I sighed, knowing that it wasn't nearly as simple as she thought it was.

"I'm not worried that she won't understand, it's more...well, complicated..."

---

"Uhg. The bitch. I cannot believe that she did it again!!" Stella let out a screech and chucked the magazine into the trash can angrily. She stomped over to her locker and hastily spun

"Stella, It's okay. It's not like she's personally trying to piss you off. That's what's in style, right?" I said uneasily, trying to calm her. She hated me.

"No! We're _ahead_ of everyone. We're brand new off the boat from Milan fabric not sitting in a bin of discount scrap fabric!!"

"Stella, I think you're over-reacting."

"SHE _WORE _THE SAME **DRESS **AS ME!!" She squealed. The fact of it was, was that I had worn a dress to the MVA's that Stella had shown to me earlier in the week on the internet, not realizing that she planned on wearing it. So, I showed up in the dress, only to read in Teenster Magazine a week later that Stella Malone, JONAS's best friend and stylist, wore it to the JONAS movie premiere the night after. 46% said she wore it better. 54% was in my favor. These statistics didn't really help her rage.

"Coincidence?" I said, meekly, trying not to get on her bad side. She gave me a furious glare and ripped open her locker.

"Coincidence. Right. God, Luna Rai Wynters is the bane of my existence. I swear." She said, hastily grabbing her American Government book out, only to have half of her locker spill out onto the ground at our feet. She gasped, then sunk to her knees, groaning. I kneeled and started helping her with her stuff. "All I know is that it's good that I've never met her. And hopefully, never will."

"Right, well, I have class. Can't be late!" I said, smiling uneasily. Stella nodded, continuing to pick up her things. I walked toward my Biology class, sighing worriedly. If only she knew that her best friend was Luna Rai Wynters.

I strolled into Biology, taking a seat at my lab table. I saw Kevin come in a few minutes after me, and I grinned.

"Hi, Kevin!" I squeaked, my voice ridiculously high from my fangirl mode, grinning uncontrollably. He took the seat next to mine and smiled.

"Hey, Macy, how are you today?" he asked. I smiled back.

"I'm great! A little tired, last night was tiring, but I'm great! How are you?!"

"Good. I had an awesome dream last night."

Ever since Kevin I decided to be friends, we've been working on me not freaking out around the boys. I may be an international popstar, but unfortunately, I still legitimately swoon at just hearing the word JONAS. Either way, Kevin was helping. I have to admit, I had started to zero in on Kevin in my swooning. But it could just be that I'm spending more time with him than his brothers.

"Onion root tip cells. That's what's on your slides right now. Okay? So, separate and label them into the phases of mitosis, and the first partners to get it, get a night off from homework." The class quickly went to work and Kevin pulled the microscope over to him, inserting the first slide in and peering into the scope.

"So, you wanna know something super top secret?"

"Sure." I said, giggling. He switched the slides and pushed the microscope over to me. I put it to my eye before he continued.

"And this is super secret, that means no posting it as news on your fansite, okay?" He said, smiling softly. I laughed nervously, pushing the microscope over to him. I scribbled 'Anaphase' down next to the slide number before looking back up at him. He put the third slide in and looked through the glass, adjusting the knobs.

"I don't actually have...the site anymore. I handed over to a co-web. It felt too weird. You know, knowing you guys and stuff." I explained. He looked up from the onion slide and nodded at me. He wrote 'prophase' on our sheet and then switched the slide again.

"Yeah, but, still, no tell, okay?"

"Okayyy." I said, pacifying his trust. He pushed the microscope over to me, once again and I looked into it. Anaphase.

"Guess where JONAS is preforming on Friday?" He whispered, grinning excitedly.

"Where?" I asked, now sincerely curious.

"the Teentastic Summer Awards. We're the surprise act."

"But..." I said meekly. "Isn't Luna Wynters performing there, too?" I was now terrified. JONAS and I were performing at the same show. We would almost definitely meet. And Stella would too.

"Yeah. Stella doesn't know."

"Is she going?"

"She has to. She'd go insane if we ever went onstage without her okay on our outfits. It's her reputation."

"Yeah..."

"So, uh, I didn't just tell you that for no reason. I was kinda wondering if you maybe wanted to come watch? Hang out with us like Stella does, you know? I mean, if you wanted to. You don't have to, I could understand if you have like, a bird wedding or a garden bearing to go to or a Indigo League to fight or-"

"Kevin, I really wish I could--"

"Oh, oh, it's cool. No problem, don't worry."

"I'm actually going out of town that weekend. Visiting my dad. I'm really sorry. I wish I could have seen you preform, though. I'm sure you'll do amazing." I was lying through my teeth.

Sometimes I really do wish I wasn't so good at lying. I wish that someone would call me out on it and make me tell them the truth. I wish Kevin knew about me. I wish I could say yes to his offer, but respectively reminding him that I had to perform, but every other second I could, I'd love to hang out with him.

"Thanks." He said, slight disappointment in his voice.

"Kevin, I swear, I'm not making up excuses. I really wish I could go with you. But, my dad is dead set on me visiting him."

"No, it's cool. I get it. How about next time?"

"Next time for sure. I'd love to.

* * *

**So, this is my mind going off at four in the morning.**

**My new facination with Macy/JONAS fics is highly inspired by the week I spent in Texas with Deni (hoLLywOOdgurrl), Anna (YoureMyFavoritex), and Cayce (MyJonasSensesAreTingling3) - all of the formerly wonderful Jonas/HannahMontana Monarchy. We're so rad, and we met IRL. PSHAYES.**

**During this time, as you could imagine a bunch of fanfiction-ers would do, we talked about and read fanfiction. Mostly the JONAS boards. Nice, eh?**

**Either way, I got it knocked into my head about how adorable Macy was - ALONG WITH MEETING NICOLE ANDERSON - and that we needed to start writing again.**

**Props to Deni for coming up with Macy's alter ego's name. And to my dad for being weird and buying Twilight for himself, and making it so I could use the dialogue of the biology teacher for my Kacy scene. Woo!  
**

**So, reviews would be pretty amazing. If you like it, if you think it's awful. Yeah, it's a chapter story. Because I'm incapable of writing oneshots. Coolness.**

_**-em**_


	2. Maybe I Should Think Before I Speak

Chapter 2.

I walked the carpet in a black-lace-over-blue-satin-and-tule rocker dress on the carpet. I made sure to get myself there way before JONAS was set to arrive. When I got backstage, I went straight to my dressing room and waited for hell.

I couldn't help but be incredibly tense about tonight. My identity could be revealed to JONAS or Stella by them just meeting me in person. Stella could try to hurt me, accidentally rip my wig off, and realize it's me. I could slip and fall in front of Nick as he's walking to the soda machine. I could bump straight into Joe walking down the hall, only to have him recognize my voice when I apologize. I could get nervous, and accidentally blurt it out when Kevin meets Luna for the first time.

A true plethora of things that could possibly take place tonight, and every one was stretching my head.

"Miss Wynters," Someone said through the door. I looked up, my eyes widening in anxiety as I walked over to it. Standing there was a brunet man with a headset on and a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes?" I asked uneasily.

"I just have to check you in." he said, smiling, checking my name off a list on the clipboard. "Good, now, as long as you keep your pass on, you're free to move around the building as long as your ready for your performance at Eight-fifty."

"Eight-fifty? But that's at the end of the show!"

"Yes, you'll be preforming right before JONAS."

"Right before?"

"Yes. And Rihanna is before you."

"Oh...uh...yeah. Okay." I said, my heart sinking.

"Alright. Thank you." He said, walking to the next door. I bit my lip and slammed the door shut, quickly running over to the couch and curling up in a ball. I felt like dying.

Not only could my identity be revealed to the boys and Stella. But the entire country. On national TV. My nervousness could cause some catastrophe that would end my career and my relationships with my friends.

I decided that I'd wait to get dressed. It was only six-forty-five, and the show started at seven. Meaning I had an hour and a half to kill. And the Lucas' weren't supposed to arrive until around seven-fifteen - late, ironically because of a fashion mishap that Stella told me about last night on the phone- and that gave me twenty minutes to go get dinner. I took off my heels and slipped into a pair of flip flops I brought for the downtime, then left my dressing room.

It was two left turns and one long hallway. Those were the directions I was given.

Those directions were so incredibly wrong.

I took one left, then another and found no long hallway, but a series of lefts and rights and doors and no window and a large amount of nothing.

I finally saw a door opening and smiled. For a half second. I soon saw the long blonde curls of my best friend stepping out of the door in a light pink pencil dress. You have no idea how thankful I was that she didn't wear anything similar to me. She turned and she saw me. Her expression was none the less a look of death. She wanted to hurt me, I knew it. But, I was starving now, and she was the first person I'd seen in a half an hour.

"Uh, excuse me..." I said, trying to be polite as possible. She raised her eyebrows at me. "I'm just wondering if you know where kraft services are? I got lost..." I said, shrugging.

"And what, you think I'm some lackey who has to do whatever you say?" 

_Ooh. Burn._ Stella: 1 Macy: 0

"No. I know exactly who you are. I'm just wondering if you know..." I said. She really was trying to pick a fight with me.

"You know who I am?" She mused, her eyebrow raising in complete skepticism. I nodded.

"Yeah, you're Stella Malone. You're JONAS' stylist. Now, do you know where--"

_ Ah ha, work the fame angle._ Stella: 1 Macy: 1

"I was just there. I'll show you." She said softly, cutting me off. I stared surprised.

_Good girl, Stella. Play nice_. Stella: 2 Macy: 1

She showed me to a room filled with various familiar faces and a extremely good smell.

"Here you go." She said, sighing.

"Thanks so much. Oh, uh, I'm really sorry about last week, The whole dress thing. To be honest, a friend showed me the dress and I fell in love with it. You understand that, right?" I explained, attempting peace with my unknowingly enemizing best friend.

"Yeah, I guess. It's fine. Don't worry."

"I really do love your style, though. I mean, The boys always look amazing."

"Well, thanks." She replied, smiling softly, surprised.

"No problem. Maybe sometime you can make me an outfit for tour or something. If you want, I mean, I'm sure you're busy, with the Lucas' and such."

"No, uh, sure. Have your people call my people, a.k.a. me." She said, giving me a card. I grinned at her joke. "I can fit it in."

"Great! I'll be sure to give you a call." I said, smiling. One step farther in the Stella/Macy battle.

Stella: 2 Macy: 2. _Game point._

"Hey, so, out of curiosity, when are you performing?"

"Oh, uh, right before JONAS, actually."

"Oh, cool. We should watch the boys together."

"Oh, Stella, that....well. I wish I could, but I have to get to the studio early tomorrow. I'm leaving right after I finish. But, another time. I promise." Her look of death suddenly consumed her features and she looked like she was going to growl. Then she slid into a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course. _Another time._"

_Ouch_. Stella: 3 Macy: 2.

_Game over._

_

* * *

_

**Next part will be meeting JONAS and the performance scenes. (probably)**

**Thanks so much for all the nice reviews, they're very appreciated. Maybe...more? If you lovelies are up to it? :3 **

**I've got very little to say here, so, I'll end this about now.  
**


	3. But I Thought That I Knew Enough

_Dedicated to AnnaBanana, SpaceCayc (Lol) and Deni. Sorry, I have no clever nick names for you, Deni. Oh, how about Brett! Or...or are you Jermaine? Who knows. _

* * *

Chapter 3.

I found my way back from wardrobe and make up with the help of Katy Perry's assistant, and a guard that I remember seeing near my dressing room. This place was an Electra situation waiting to happen.

When I did get back, I saw my manager sitting on the couch. I inwardly groaned, walking past her and grabbing my phone.

"You're back." She said in a fairly demeaning voice. Truth be told, I hated Miss Kathryn. And she hated me, because I never did what she told me.

I sat down on the armchair perpendicular to her couch and dialed through my phone. I found Kevin's number and opened the 'new text' option.

'Hey. Sorry I couldn't make it tonight, but I hope you have a great show. I'll be watching on TV! -Macy'

I smiled, turning it off and flipped it shut.

"In five minutes, we're leaving for backstage."

"What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty. They suggested all performers be slightly early."

"Fine." I said, sighing.

"So, I met with that band JONAS' manager earlier."

"Hm." I said, annoyed with her.

"Mr. Lucas suggested to me when we talked earlier that you meet the boys."

"I've met them before."

"Not as Luna."

"I don't want to meet them as Luna. That's just a bad idea."

"No, it's a good idea. Get them to do a song with you. It would help your sales."

"I don't need help with my sales. I'm fine."

"There's always room for improvement." That's her slogan. She says it all the time. Especially when I give my opinion on something involving Luna. Her job is my business. She is payed to make sure I don't screw everything up. So nobody finds out who I really am. But she's often caught up in how much I make, and how much she gets paid.

"Nevertheless, you're meeting them."

"Kathryn, I don't want to risk anything."

"You won't be. It's nothing major. Record a single, maybe a music video, then be done with it. Nothing serious." She pushes. I roll my eyes and stand up. I walked over to my purse and slid my phone inside. "Now, let's go."

"Fine. Whatever." I said, straightening out my black strapless dress and flicking a piece of blonde over my shoulder. She took her bag and led me down the hall, towards the backstage. When we got to the green room, I saw Kevin, Nick, and Joe standing in the corner with Mr. Lucas and Stella. I saw Stella's glance fall on me and she elbowed Joe to look. He saw me and his eyes widened. Nick turned and looked at me, and soon, all the eyes of JONAS were staring at me in slight awe.

I could have died, right there and then, and I would have been 100 percent happy.

I inwardly squealed as they watched me walk over to the corner. Miss Kathryn walked over to Mr. Lucas, and I saw him nod, animatedly, then Kathryn waved for me to come over. I sighed, walked towards them.

"Luna, this is Mr. Lucas. The boy's father, and manager." I nodded, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying to make my voice sound slightly different.

"These are my boys, Kevin, Nick, and Joe." He said, gesturing to them. I shook their hands quickly and smiled softly. "And their stylist, Stella."

"Yeah, Stella and I met earlier."

"Oh, good." I nodded, smiling. My heart was beating ridiculously fast, and I found myself staring at Kevin slightly.

"We should work on something together. I'm sure it'd be great working with someone new." Joe pushed, smiling at me, then glancing at his dad, as to show he was doing his best to bring up a recently discussed topic.

"Of course. That'd be great." I said, glancing to Kathryn the same way Joe had looked at his dad.

"Great. It's settled." Kathryn said, walking to Mr. Lucas as they started chattering. I fell silent, my head throbbing in the stress of standing infront of my favorite people in the world, pretending to be someone else, and lying to them. Lying to JONAS. What kind of fan was I?

The five of us stood in somewhat of an awkward silence, that is until there was a blatant beeping and Kevin squirmed. He grabbed his phone and searched through it, suddenly letting out a loud groan.

"Not her?" Joe said, putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"No. Just a dumb Verizon update thing.

"Who?" Stella said.

"Kevin invited Macy to come and she turned him down." Nick explained. I saw Kevin's sad expression and felt awful for lying.

"Macy? Macy,...said no to coming to see JONAS perform live? You're kidding, right?"

"No, she said she had to go to her dad's this weekend."

"Wait, what?" Stella asked, boggled. "Kev, I hate to break this to you...but, Macy's dad died when she was three. That's not possible." She bit her lip nervously.

"She...she lied?" Kevin said, completely devastated.

"Kevin, I'm sure she had a good reason not to come. Don't let it get you down." I said quickly, trying to keep myself from blurting out something stupid.

"Luna's right, Kev. Macy loves you guys too much to turn this down for no reason."

"Are you sure? Maybe she just doesn't like me..."

"Wait, Kev, you don't actually like, like-like Macy, do you?" Kevin looked to Stella cautiously and shrugged.

"She's fun to be around. Especially since she stopped flinging sports equipment at us." He said softly.

"Awww! Kevin has a crush on Macy!"

"Stella..." Kevin said, blushing. Suddenly, my head clouded into a sea of shock, and my knees went numb. I found myself collapsing, and everything went blank.

--

I felt my head clearing and any smog that covered my eyes start to disappear. I lazily opened them and looked around. Overhead, Miss Kathryn stared intently, and Kevin sat on the edge of the couch I was sprawled across, looking worried. The rest of the group was crowded around me.

"Luna, are you okay?" Kevin asked nervously. I nodded slightly and looked up at Kathryn.

"Are you okay to perform, or do you need a doctor?" She said urgently.

"I...I think...I think I should go." I said, pressing my fingertips into my temple.

"Alright. It's better you get rest now than be sick tomorrow morning. You know how Tom gets when you're late for recording." I nodded slightly, glancing up at everyone. Stella had a surprised look on. I could tell she thought I was lying before when I told her I couldn't stay to watch the boys. Nick and Joe looked concerned and Kevin had a slight look of guilt on his face. Kathryn grabbed my arm as I stood up, sighing.

"Come on, Luna. We need to get you to a hospital." I nodded and followed her, frowning.

"Feel better, Luna." Kevin said softly to me. I looked back at him and smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Kevin."

We left promptly after leaving the greenroom. I got my things and we left. I changed in the Limo into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with my Horace Mantis Academy hockey hoodie on over it. Miss Kathryn checked me into the emergency room and we waited. It wasn't long before I was lying on a bed in a hospital room.

The doctor said that I had fainted from stress, and I was overworking myself. He said it was probably set off by something surprising. I was ordered to bed rest for the next three days and I wasn't allowed to record the next morning.

I really wish that I would have gone on instead of leaving.

* * *

**So, there's chapter three. I stayed up until around 3 writing it, and now, I'm tired. **

**But, in brighter news, I ordered my tickets to Honor Society at the TLA on the 23rd. So excited. And Otakon this weekend! -squee-**

**Reviews would be amazing, pretties. **

**-emsie (nickname courtesy of deni)  
**


	4. To Know Myself And Do What's Right

--

Chapter 4.

I woke up in my bed late on Monday morning. I had been sleeping for the majority of the three days of bed rest. It was nice, but getting boring. I watched the boys performance from the show a million times over, and couldn't help but feel guilty. Kevin looked fairly distracted during and he was the first off stage. Either way, he did a great job and so did Nick and Joe.

My mom had called the school, telling them that I couldn't come in on Monday because of doctor's orders. To be honest, I couldn't wait to go back to school. Seeing Kevin. And Stella and Nick and Joe, too.

When I woke up, I looked through my phone to see two new texts. One, from Stella, wondering where I was. The second was from Kevin.

'Missed you in Bio. You okay?'

_Kevin texted me!! Oh my gosh, he's so adorable. And he likes me. I know it for sure. He told...Luna. Well. The group. He probably thinks that Luna is some kind of freak for fainting seconds after he admitted to liking _Macy_. I mean, I'm both mes. But, he obviously doesn't know that. _

It was time stamped at about thirty minutes ago. I clicked reply and started typing.

'Hey, Kev. I'm okay. A bit sick, and the doc says I couldn't go to school today, but I'll be back tomorrow if I'm feeling okay. Call me later?'

It took about five minutes for a response, but when it came, I squealed. I was doing so good infront of them, but behind the scenes, I was still completely freaking out.

'Are you okay?' Was all it said. I giggled.

'I'm fine. Just been over working myself. Too many sports, I guess.' I responded, then moving to flip through pictures of Kevin on my phone._ Gosh, he's adorable. With those cute hazel eyes and his soft curly curls and his boyish features. He's a dream. _It didn't take him long, though. The next response was quicker.

'Want me to call you when I'm home?' He asked, putting a smiley face at the end.

'I'd like that.' I replied and set my phone back on my nightstand, curling up in my covers and smiling, dreaming of JONAS.

He ended up calling me around four. I answered the phone quickly, knowing it was him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Macy."

"Hey, Kevin!" I said excitedly. I still felt my body lag from all the sleep I'd gotten and I wasn't able to go into full on fangirl mode.

"How are you feeling?"

"Uh, better. I'm still pretty exhasted."

"What happened?"

"I, I was having tons of headaches and my mom decided to take me to the hospital. Nothing serious."

"Macy, that's pretty serious. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good."

"So, uh, I watched you on Friday night. You guys did great."

"Thanks...I-I was kinda wondering if you were. I texted you and you didn't text me back."

"Oh, Kev, I'm sorry. Lost my phone like, five minutes after I text you and my phone died. I watched you on TV and then spent like, the rest of the night looking for it."

"Oh. Okay...I just...I dunno."

"Kev, I feel kinda bad...about this weekend."

"Because you didn't go to your dads."

"No, I didnt."

"Then why didn't you want to come?"

"I wanted to, I just...I kind of had a thing. A thing I really couldn't not do that night, but it's kind of a secret thing, and so I lied. But I feel terrible for lying to you. You don't deserve that, and if you want me to step down as your Super Number One JONAS fan, I'll understand." Kevin chuckled softly.

"No, Macy. You'll always be our Super Number One JONAS fan. Nothing you do could change that. Well. I mean, I guess if you stopped liking JONAS, then, well--"

"Hah! Like that'd ever happen!"

"Yeah, I figured that would be the deal." He fell silent for a couple seconds.

"I'm really sorry, though, Kev. I really wish I could have come.

"It's okay. Sometimes you just can't get out of stuff. It's no problem. You didn't really have to lie, but..."

"I know. I'm sorry." I sighed. "So, uh, did I miss anything in Biology?"

"Yeah, actually. We've got a huge project to do."

"Oh, cool, what on?"

"The effects of polarized light on plant growth directica."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Mr. Matelle had us draw from a hat. That's ours. I dunno what it means."

"Hm. Okay then."

"So, uh, do you maybe wanna come over to my house tomorrow after school? We can work on it."

"Cool. Sounds good." I said softly.

"Oh, whoops. Macy, I take off, my dad says I have to take out the trash. But, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Kev."

"See ya."

I hung up and smiled, resting my head back on my pillow, and holding my phone to my heart.

--

I met Kevin at his locker at the end of the day on Tuesday. I grinned as he approached and he smiled."Hey, Macy."

"Hey, Kevin." I said quietly. He quickly grabbed needed books from his locker then went to shut it. Before he could, I glanced inside, only to see his biology book, sitting there still. _Odd. Aren't we doing a biology project today?_

He and I walked out to his car and waited for Nick and Joe to get out. I took the passengers seat, him in the drivers seat. He turned up the radio and we rocked out to Metro Station. \ When they appeared, they both seemed surprised to see me.

"Macy? You're joining us?" Nick asked, climbing into the back seat with Joe.

"We're working on a biology project." Kevin explained. Joe smirked. They both glanced at each other at this comment and smirked. _Yeah, that's not weird. _

"Biology project? Are you sure it's not a chemistry project?" Joe joked, then bursting into and Nick rolled their eyes at the trying-to-make-an-uncomfortable-situation-not-so-uncomfortable attempt of Joe's. Then, Nick elbowed him and shook his head.

"Dude, you need to work on that." He said. I glanced at Kevin to see that we shared a blush. We drove in a somewhat comfortable silence, until we arrived at the Lucas' firehouse. Kevin lead me up to the second floor, where their room was. He sat down on one of the chairs, a blue vinyl one and motioned for me to sit down. We fell silent and he cleared his throat.

"So, uh, plants." He said, uncomfortably, shifting around. Both of us were still in our uniforms, and I must have looked fairly terrible. I couldn't help but feel strange being with Kevin outside school. Not in a bad way, but in that it felt less stress free than the school enviorment we'd usually been in. I think he's seen me in regular clothes maybe twice, ever. I mean, I've been to a million of their shows and have seen every picture ever taken of them, so I've seen him out of his uniform, but that's because I'm me. And I used to - and still kinda do - stalk them.

"Yep." I assured. We were silent for another couple seconds before I figured I'd jump in. "So, um, maybe we could go to a garden store and find some plants for the project, right?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, shifting in his seat. "Macy?"

"Yeah, Kev?"

"I lied." He said, biting his lip. I lowered my eyebrows in confusion and tilted my head to the side.

"What?"

"Theres no biology project. I made it up. I just wanted to spend time with you outside of school." He explained, throwing his notebook on the ottoman infront of us.

"Then why didn't you just ask?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty. He lied to be around me. I lied so I could be famous. This won't end well.

"I did. You turned me down..." He mumbled sadly. I covered my mouth and felt my heart sink. He wanted to be around me. I knew he did. I seemed to be too stupid to realize it, though. I wanted him around, too.

"Kevin...I-" I stopped myself. _Don't get mad. Don't over-react. Go with it._ "Okay. Then let's hang out."

"What? But I-"

"I lied, you lied. We both had reasons, and now we're even, okay?" Kevin smiled softly and nodded.

"Okay." He said.

An hour later, he and I sat close together on the couch, watching Ice Age, his favorite movie. A bowl of popcorn was sitting on our thighs and we were awkwardly trying to eat it without knocking out hands together. It happened around five times.

I looked to Kevin and smiled softly before laying my head on his shoulder. He glanced at me and smiled, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. I'm still in my uniform. I must look ridiculous. I pulled my skirt down slightly and shifted, leaning into him more. I guess he was too, so, it wasn't so bad. But either way, this uniform did nothing to help me.

"So, uh, do you like this movie?" Kevin asked softly. I looked up at him and nodded softly.

"Yeah. It's funny." I said back. He smiled.

"I'm glad. Even Frankie says he's too old for this movie."

"Hah. You're never to old for adorable squirrels."

"That's what I said!" He said, grinning.

"I'm glad we agree." I said smiling. I stared up at him for a couple seconds, before speaking up agai. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at me. _Oh, his eyes are so pretty. _

"Thanks for lying. This is much more fun than a biology project." He smiled.

And then once again, my alter ego rears it's ugly head.

My phone blasted from my bag and I looked over at it groaning. I sat up, pulling it over to me and I pulled out the silver menace.

There was a text from Miss Kathryn.

'Where are you? You have to be at the studio in a half hour!"

I groaned, slamming my phone shut. Of course this happens. It's no shock. This will always get in the way of everything in my life. Sometimes, being normal and a star isn't worth it. I could be like Kevin. Normal school, rockstar life. I looked to Kevin and bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding like he knew that something happened.

"Kev, I'm sorry. I gotta go, emergency at home." I said, sighing. He nodded, his eyes sad. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. It was fun while it lasted."

"Kev, can we...can we go out...like, for real? I promise I'll make sure nothing interrupts it."

"I'd like that." He said, smiling.

"How about Friday?"

"Um. Yes. No problem. Well. I have to check, but I'll call you later when I'm sure."

"Okay." He nodded. I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, then pulled back blushing. He grinned at me, the cupped my cheek in his palm and pulled me in for a soft, quick peck. I leaned away, feeling my head going blank. My lips and my cheek were burning. White hot sparkly beautiful burning. I couldn't breath.

"Oh my Jonas..." I whispered, feeling like it was the only thing to say at a time like this. Kevin chuckled and dropped his hand from my cheek.

"Don't you have to go?" He asked. I blinked.

"Go where?" I said dreamily, my head still in heaven from his kiss.

"Home...the family emergency?" He said. Oh, no, I've got to get to the studio!

"Oh! Right!" I said, turning to my bag and scrambling up, slinging it over my shoulder. "So, I'll see you Friday?"

"Well, yeah, but, you'll see me tomorrow, at school..." He reminded, smiling softly.

"Haha, Right!" I squeaked. "So, uh, yeah, see you tomorrow!" Kevin walked me to the door and opened it for me.

"Bye, Macy."

I scrambled down outside and down the sidewalk towards my house. I found my way up to my apartment and went inside. I threw my bag down, and kicked off my shoes before running to my room. I slipped out of my sweater and button up and slipped a blue long sleeve shirt over my head. I slid out of my skirt, slipping a black sundress over my head, smoothing it down. I quickly pinned up my hair, grabbing my wig and putting it on before throwing on a pair of lo-top chucks and grabbing my music notebook and running out my door, only to bump into my mom.

"Ready, hun?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I said. She lead me down the stairs to the car, and looked both ways before we left the building to make sure no paparazzi saw me leave. Within seconds, we were sitting in the limo, on the way to the studio.

I sighed, a sudden rush of inspiration hitting me. I pulled out my notebook and turned to a clean page. I put the pen tip to the first bar and started writing lyrics.

_He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'__  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and__  
I'm going crazy about him lately  
and I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'_

This is going to be perfect.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 4.**

**If you didn't know, the song lyrics at the end are from 'He Could Be The One' which is a Hannah Montana song. Let's just assume that Hannah Montana didn't write it. She exists, but, she won't be in the story. Or maybe she will. Who knows? You'll have to wait and see. **

**Either way, the song will be Luna's.  
**

**I'm hoping to finish this story. Like, in a normal time limit. Not five months. **

**Dedicated to Deni-m (best I can come up with) Annabananaa and SpaceCayc for being awesome. **

**HDACE for the win. (The H is silent. ;P)**

**-emsie.  
**


	5. All These Walls I'm Building Now

----

Chapter 5.

I collapsed onto my bed on Wednesday night. It was indefinitely too early for me to be this tired.

My mom made me give up half my sports. After the whole fainting thing, she go strict about me overworking myself. Either way, going from school to basketball practice to rehearsals is still tiring. It was now eight o'clock and I wanted to sleep for ages.

But, of course, my phone had to ring. I picked it up and sighed.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hey, Luna? It's Stella." I sat up and pulled the phone from my ear, realizing that it was my Luna phone, and Stella wanted to talk to her.

"Oh. Hey, Stella. How's it going?"

"Good. I was just working on some sketches for you, and I figured I'd call to set up a time to get your measurements. That way I can just make it on the form and then fit it on you. To save time."

"Oh, yeah, of course! When are you free?"

"Well. I've got Friday free."

"Oh. Uh, I've got this thing on Friday..."

"Friday is kinda the only time I'm free. Sunday and Saturday I have to be doing the boys new tour clothes and the weekdays I've got school."

"Right. Uh. I guess...I guess Friday is fine. I can move the thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Okay, so, uh, I'll text you my adress, for Friday, six o'clock?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Okay. See ya." I shut my phone and groaned loudly. I pulled out my normal phone and dialed Kevin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kev, it's-"

"Macy, I know. Caller ID."

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"I...I'm really sorry, but something just came up on Friday. Any chance you can do Saturday?"

"Uh....Stella has us in fittings from three until five-thirty, but after that's fine."

"Okay, great!"

"Cool."

"I'm sorry. I just...the thing, well, the other person can't move their thing and I--"

"Macy. It's fine. Don't worry."

"Okay. Cool. I gotta go. I'm exhausted, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye."

I shut my phone and threw it on the nightstand before curling up and falling asleep within minutes.

---

I arrived at Stella's house on Friday night, hopefully ready. I knocked on her door, sighing and pulling the blonde curls of my wig over my shoulders. The door opened, and Stella stood there, smiling.

"Oh, hey. Right on time!" I smiled and nodded. She lead me up to her room and let me put my bag on a chair. She grabbed her sketch book from her desk and flipped it open.

"Okay, so I was kind of into this blue tule dress for you..." She spent the next five minutes explaining the four dresses that she designed for me. She then asked me to stand on a small, slightly raised platform. I was shorter, and this way it was easier. She started by measuring my arm length, and writing it down. She did it for all the sections. That is, until she needed to get my neck measurements. She pushed my 'hair' over my shoulder.

"Can you hold that?" She asked nonchalantly. I nodded and held my hair up. She wrapped the measuring tape around my neck and fitted it, but for couple seconds, she fell silent.

"Luna, is that a wig?" She asked, curiosity laced in my voice. I ripped from her grasp and turned around, shocked.

"What? No, why would I wear a wig?" I asked, trying to keep it off longer. Her jaw dropped and I couldn't help but notice that she was grinning, too.

"No way! You wear a wig!?! Why?"

"Because. Now can we finish, I have to go." I said sternly.

"Uh-uh. Explain."

"Finish the measurements, Stella. Please." I pleaded. She rolled her eyes and wrote down my neck measurements. Before I could say anything, she grabbed my wig from my head, which made my hair toss down and her devious smile instantly faded.

"**Macy**?!"

I took a step back and bit my lip.

"No. No way. This isn't possible." She mumbled, terrified.

"I'm sorry, Stella... I...I couldn't tell anyone..."

"No. Wait, no, I've heard you sing, you're awful. Oh, my god, do you lip sync?!" She jumped over her thoughts quickly.

"Of course not! That softball game, you signed me up for without my consent! I wasn't about to go up there, sing normally, only to let my entire career be blown?!" I practically screamed at her. Her face dropped in shock, and she just stared at me. I sighed. "Stella...I'm sorry for yelling, but - I just...I can't let this get out. Not to anyone." Stella thought for a couple seconds, the nodded slightly.

"Do you need anymore measurements?"

"Macy, I already have your measurements, remember?" Stella helped me with my school uniforms, so, yeah. That made sense.

"Right." I said, nodding. "I gotta go." I mumbled, grabbing my wig from the ground where it fell, then walking over to the mirror to adjust it.

"No - Macy, don't go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - I just..." She paused. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I sighed, dropping my arms to my sides and turning to her.

"Why didn't I tell you? You. Who, on a daily basis, proclaims how Luna Wynters is the bane of your existance and you couldn't imagine how anyone could like her music. How she's a terrible hag. Why didn't I tell you?" I snarked, now kind of frustraited with her. Her expression softened to a saddened one and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. You just...I get it. I was a complete bitch when it came to anything about her or...you, rather."

"Kinda." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But you wore my dress!!" She squeaked. I rolled my eyes.

"Stella, I didn't know that you were gonna wear it to an actual event. I thought you just wanted it, in general. So I talked to Kathryn and -"

"Kathyrn?"

"My handler. The woman who was with me in the green room at the Teentastic awards? Mousy brown hair. Disgusted expression plastered on her face? That's her."

"You don't seem to think to highly of her..." Stella said, chuckling.

"I hate her. She doesn't actually care about me, or my music. Just how much money I make."

"That must be awful..." She said, frowning.

"The boys, the Lucas', they've got it really good. Their dad is good for what they need. I have this stupid secret and I get stuck with a bitch who, granted, gets me into a lot of well padded endeavors, but doesn't care about me. It just...it sucks."

"Wait, hold up, at the show, Her and Mr. Lucas talked, right? Didn't they say you were doing a song with them?"

"Uh-huh. It's good for sales, apparently." I mumbled. "And there's basically no way I'm going to survive it. Especially with me and Kevin being...well, what we are." Stella's eyebrow raised.

"You and Kevin being...what do you mean?" I bit my lip. I was just a genius for forgetting to tell Stella about Kevin and I. The _chemistry_ project and such.

"Uh, see we kind of--"

"Oh my god, what didn't you tell me?!" She squeaked, grinning.

"He told me we had a biology project, and so I went over his house to work on it, but it turned out that there wasn't actually a project. And then we watched Ice Age. And he kissed me."

"He kissed you!?!?" She downright squealed. She came over to me and started giggling. "Oh, god, Macy, you must have just about died!"

"Uh, yeah, kinda...but more to the point, Stella. The song?"

"Right." She said, snapping from her overly excited mood. "So...what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I started writing this song about a week ago for it, but I can't help but know that Nick is just gonna write some amazing hit and have me sing the bridge."

"Macy, come on. Nick isn't that-" She stopped herself. "Well, don't let him. You wrote a song?"

"Yeah. It's meant for a kind of duet. But, it's not really their style, so I probably won't bother."

"What do you mean, not their style?" She asked lightly.

"Well, it's more pop. Not quite all the way to the stuff I do, but to a point, it's definitely not rock."

"I think you should play it for them. They might surprise you." She said, shrugging. "And don't let Nick scare you. He's a musical genius, but he's not Superman. Just show him that you're just as passionate about music as he is."

"You think that'll work?"

"Of course. He doesn't know you. Luna, I mean."

"I guess so." I said, shrugging. I looked up at her and sighed. "I'm sorry that I lied."

"It's cool. No problem."

* * *

**Okay, so Stella knows. **

**I'm gonna be in Baltimore all weekend, so no updates until Monday. **

**Reviews would be awesome. They always are.  
**


	6. You Used to Bring Them Down

--------

Chapter 6.

Miss Kathryn made plans for me to work with JONAS on a Sunday. Kevin and went out, had an amazing date and it was lovely. But, I couldn't help but feel the hanging guilt of lying on my mind all the time.

I arrived around six at the Firehouse, ready to deal with Nick, and whatever other problems would arrive. I knocked, and Kevin answered.

My heart almost stopped, feeling especially nervous about seeing Kevin now that we'd shared four kisses total. (Two from the biology fluke and two from the date. He kissed me when he saw me, and then to say goodbye. Sweet, right?)

"Oh, hey, Luna." He said smiling. "Come on, we're upstairs." I nodded and he lead me up to Nick's room / their studio. Nick saw me a grinned.

"Good, come on." He grabbed me, leading me into the booth. "We've recorded the music and our parts, just go in, sing what's on the sheet and we'll mix it and be done."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." I said, pushing his hands from my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked, squinting his eyes and trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"I thought we were doing a song together."

"We are. That's what this is. I figured it'd be easier this way."

"What way, doing it all yourself? I'm sorry. I don't work like that." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I don't sing songs written by machines." He snared back, and I glared at him. "I write my songs. And I'm not letting you try to pull some freak out over that." I sighed, grabbing my notebook from my bag and flipping it open to the song I had written for this.

"Hey, genius. How about you take a look at the song I wrote before you go shouting about ghost writing." I shoved the book to his chest and he grabbed it before it fell. He looked up at me, brow furrowed.

"Excuse me?" He asked, shocked.

"I write all my songs. Just like you." He was speechless. Why, I don't know. I can't imagine it'd be that surprising that anyone besides him writes songs. He looked down at the sheets and his eyebrows raised.

"You wrote this?" He asked simply.

"Yeah."

"How is it a duet?"

"By the coupling of the verses. Like a different point of view." He nodded.

"What's the melody?"

"I need a guitar. Or a piano."

"Here, use mine." Kevin said, smiling. He handed me his acoustic, helping me the the strap. I nodded, sitting down on the chair, and putting the book in front of me on the table.

I nodded and pressed my fingertips into the strings of the guitar and played a barred C.

"When I saw you over there

I didn't mean to stare

But my mind was everywhere

I wanna know you." I sung brightly, moving my fingers across the neck.

"Gonna guess that you're the kind

To say what's on your mind

But you listen when I have something to show you."

I saw Kevin smiling at me, and I felt blush rising on my cheeks.

"There's a mark above your eye

You got it in July

Fighting for your sisters reputation."

I sighed, quickly jumping to the next verse

"You remember peoples names

(And Valentines are lame?)

So I bring you flowers just for no occasion."

"1 wanna go there where you go

I wanna find out what you know

And maybe someday down the road

Sit back and say to myself

Yeah, I thought so."

I sighed, and dropped my hand from the neck. "And then it like, it goes into a half verse and then the chorus again and then there's this bridge kind of extension of the chorus. I figured alot of vocalization in the beginging. Like, 'Whoa, whoa wha-o-o.' and kind of a jumpy piano for most of the verses, you know? And I think some sick tuba would be really cool."

The three brothers stood there frozen. I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you think?"

"Wait, wait, hold up. You wrote that?" Joe asked, lowering his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"...okay." He said nodding. "But, who's supposed to sing what? That's a weird key. I don't think I could sing it."

"I could try." Nick said, sighing.

"Kevin, why don't you sing it?" I asked, smiling at him. He frowned and shrugged.

"Oh, I-I don't sing."

"Come on, I think it'd be good for your voice. Just try it."

"Yeah, Kev. It'd be good." He sighed and shrugged.

"Fine. I'll try." He moved toward me and grabbed his guitar from my lap. "But I'm playing it. What're the chords?"

"It's a barred C, and then a barred Dm-" I explained, showing him by grabbing his hand and moving it to the right frets.

"I'm terrible with open chords. Just say the name."

"Oh. Well, C, Dm, B flat, and then F sharp." He nodded. I saw him play it quickly.

"Okay, try the first two parts." Nick said. I nodded and Kevin started playing.

"When I saw you over there, I didn't mean to stare. But my mind was everywhere, I wanna know you." I sung softly while Kevin played.

"Gonna guess that you're the kind, to say what's on your mind. But you listen when I have something to show you." Kevin sand softly. I quickly grabbed the neck of the guitar to stop him from playing more.

"Kev-"

"I told you. Nick, just sing it. I'll be fine." He said, sighing.

"No, Kevin, that was great!" I insisted quickly.

"Yeah, it was. It's a good song for you." Joe said, smiling.

"Guys-"

"No. Kevin. You have to sing it. It's perfect." Nick said. Kevin looked to me and smiled softly. I grinned and knew, that truly he was freaking out inside.

--

I sat on my bed that night, playing guitar softly, giggling about how excited I was that I would be singing a song with Kevin. Kevin, not just JONAS, but _Kevin_. I was going insane.

My phone rang, and I put my guitar down and sighed. I grabbed it and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Macy, guess what?!" Kevin said excitedly.

"Kevin? Hey. What's up?"

"I get to sing lead on a song!"

"What?" I asked, using my 3 to be excited for him.

"Well, it's a duet. With Luna Rai Wynters, but I get to sing lead!"

"Oh, my god, Kevin that's so cool!!" I said almost squealing. "I can't wait to hear it!!!"

"Yeah, actually I was calling to see if maybe you wanted to come down to the studio and watch while we record next Saturday."

"Oh, my god, yeah! That'd be so cool!" I said, smiling.

"Awesome. How about I pick you up on the way? We have to do it in a actual studio, because it's not going to a producer before it gets mastered."

"Oh, cool."

"So, I'll see you there?"

"Yep."

"And...at school tomorrow?"

"Of course." I said, smiling to myself.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Uh, around... eleven thirty."

"Come outside."

"What?!" I squeaked.

"Come outside. I wanna take you somewhere.

"But-"

"Macy."

"Fine. Gimme a minute, I gotta get dressed."

"Okay. Put the phone down." I groaned and threw it on the bed, jumping up and grabbing a pair of skinny jeans that were hanging over my desk chair. I slid them over my boy-shorts and grabbed a HMA hoodie, then grabbed my phone and flip-flops. I tiptoed out into the main room, then out the door and to the elevator.

I opened the door of my apartment builiding only to see Kevin sitting on the step, waiting for me. He stood up and smiled.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." I said back, blushing. Kevin leaned in and pressed a kiss into my cheek. I blushed and smiled at him. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise." He said softly, taking my hand in his and interlacing our fingers. He lead me down the street, four blocks over, then turning left and taking another eight. We arrived at a wooden pier that looked as to lead out to the sea. We walked down to the end of the pier and took our shoes off to hang our legs over the side.

"This is really cool." I said softly. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his side and wrapped my arms gently around his torso.

"Yeah," He said. "I really like this pier. There are old men who fish out here and talk to me like I'm a human being and they teach me about fish. It's also good for thinking. Quiet, you know?"

"Yeah."

"This is kinda my special place. My brothers don't know, Stella doesn't know. It's my secret special place. I wanted to share it with you." I looked up at him speechless and grinned.

"Aw...Kevinnnn...you're so perfect..." I said softly, sighing.

"I'm not perfect, Macy."

"To me, you are. You always will be. There's a reason I'm your biggest fan." Kevin blushed and sighed.

"Would it be too corney if I said that I feel like your biggest fan?"

"Yeah." I said, shrugging.

"Well, I am. " I giggled and squeezed his hand. "Can I...Macy, it would seriously mean the world to me if you came to recording with me."

"Well, I'm coming. Don't worry. Nothing could stop me."

"Pinky promise?" He asked, holding up his pinky to me. I hooked mine to his and swung it.

"Promise." I said, nodding. ]

"I just know that Luna's gonna love you."

Oh. No _way_.

* * *

**Wha-oh. **

**Macy's got herself into a bit of a pickle!**

**So, I'm back from Baltimore. Otakon was fun. Saw a guy dressed up as Troy Bolton from HSM and some people doing the Hoedown Throwdown. LOL.**

** Honor Society on Thursday. So pumped. **

**Reviews would be amazing.**

**PS. Shameless twitter bump. I'm **_emilieannabelle._** Follow me?**

**-heartshearts**

**emsie  
**


	7. And The Tears I'm Crying Out

Chapter 7

I sat, hanging upside down on my bed, supsequently trying to make it so I pass out and don't have to deal with this.

"Why can't you just cancel with Kevin?" Stella asked from my desk chair where she sat, thinking.

"Because I pinky promised. You can't break a pinky promise. Besides, he said it would mean the world to him!" I explained.

"Why can't Luna cancel?"

"Because both Kathryn and my mom and the record heads would all kill me. They want the single out before next week."

"Tight schedule for a song you guys wrote a week ago." She said, shrugging. I sighed nodding.

"The music industry moves fast." I sat up and shook my head, making all the blood that had sunk, fall back to the rest of my body.

"So, what are you gonna do?" She asked uneasily. I sighed.

"Well, I have to do both."

"Both? Macy, how on earth could you do both?" She asked, her face full of confusion.

"Hopefully with your help?"

"My...help?"

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal my mom.

"Macy, hun, we've got to get going if we're gonna make it..." She said. Suddenly, her eyes met Stella and she smiled uncomfortably. "...to your...appointment..."

"It's okay, she knows." I said softly.

"She does?!" Stella nodded. "Oh, wonderful. Well, soundcheck is in an hour, so we should get moving, okay? Stella, you're welcome to come if you'd like." Stella glanced at me curiously and smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah, Stell. Come. It'll be so much more fun with you there."

"I...I guess so." She said, smiling.

"Good. Well, get dressed and we'll go."

"Okay. Give us a sec." She nodded and left, leaving stella and I to get ready. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my wig, throwing it on my makeup table. I tied up my hair and slipped on a wig cap, before quickly fastening my wig tight on my head with pins.

"Are you ready, Stella?"

"So, wait, you preform every night?"

"Most nights on tour. Year, I perform."

"How do you get to the places so quick after school?" She asked, confused.

"My jet. And helicopters. We only do west coast during the week, then the midwest and east coast on weekends and holidays."

"Wow...that's...busy."

"Yeah. I guess, but, it's not like I can tell people I go to normal school. Then they'll start looking and find me. It's best they thing that I'm homeschooling." I explained, running my fingers through the blond curls of my wig. Stella grabbed her bag and sighed.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But don't you get lonely sometimes? I mean, without a bunch of friends?"

"Yeah, I guess...but I'm used to it. It's my job." Her eyebrows raised and she shrugged.

"I guess, but, don't you do it because you love it?"

"I dunno. I love music, yeah. Singing, writing, performing...but, Kathryn kind of takes the fun out of everything I do. It's so...tiresome, sometimes."

"Well, now you have me, right!" She nudged me and grinned.

"Yeah, I do." I said nodding.

--

We arrived at the venue within a half hour and made it to my dressing room without issue.. I grabbed my guitar from it's stand in the corner, and started strumming lightly, then took a seat on the couch in the middle of the room and put my feet up while Stella looked around in awe.

"Wow. Your dressing room is so much nicer than the boys..."

"Yeah, well, that's Kathryn's doing. She insists all this stuff she thinks I need, but really don't. But I get free stuff. So, I deal." I said, giggling. Stella laughed and picked up an apple from the table, and walking over to me.

"So, are you gonna play the song you wrote about Kevin tonight?"

"Maybe. I dunno. I'm not sure if I'm ever gonna. It's so...It's so personal. My songs aren't usually so Macy."

"Well, what does it matter if it's Macy? You're Macy. It's your song, and you should be allowed to play it. So what if it's about someone who only half of you is dating." I laughed softly and shrugged.

"Can I play it for you and you can tell me what you think?"

"Of course."

--

"You're really good at writing hits, you know that?" I jumped, hearing his voice from the door. I looked up to see Kevin, and I gasped.

"Kevin! What are you doing here?" Stella asked uneasily.

"Well, I could ask you the same, but see, I was invited."

"I was too. Luna and I have found a nice friendship." She said smiling. Kevin looked to me and rolled his eyes in mock of her.

"So, is that a new song?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, kinda. I'm not sure if it'll actually-"

"I really liked it." He said, his smile forming to a grin. I smiled, blushing.

"Thanks."

"Are you playing it tonight?"

"She sure is! It's her new single."

"What?! Stella, I never said-" She stood in front of me and smiled at Kevin.

"It's her new single. Trust me." I sighed.

"Apparently it's my new single."

"Well, I'd buy it. I mean, I only heard the second half, but I really liked it. A hit. For sure." He said, walking over and sitting near me on the couch.

"I'm not so sure about the intro. The chords are so...boring. I feel like I need a riff, but I don't even know where to start."

"Can I help? I'm good with riffs." I smiled, nodding, and handing my guitar over to him. His fingers aligned with the first chord and he sighed. "So, uh, what if it was something like..." He picked a simple jump down from the first chord to the last that sounded almost right. "No, maybe not. I dunno." We tried two more almost there riffs before I spoke up.

"What about starting with an E instead?"

"Hm. Like..." He twirled his fingers over the notes in a raver pattern that sounded perfect.

"Wow." Stella said quietly. Kevin glanced at her and blushed.

"Kevin, it's perfect!" I said, grinning. " You have to play it with me tonight!"

"What? No, I'm just here to watch--I couldn't..."

"No, please? Come on, Kev. We can sing 'I Wanna Know You' too! You'll be my special guest!" Kevin sighed, looking at me with anxious eyes.

"I dunno, Luna..."

"Come on, Kevin, it'll be amazing!" He bit his lip and sighed.

"I guess...okay. Fine." He said begrudgingly.

"And what did we just agree to?" Kathryn's voice asked. I winced and looked up.

"Kevin is gonna sing with me tonight. He helped me with my new song, and we're gonna do that and 'I Wanna Know You' tonight." I said confidently. She made a disapproving face, shaking her head. "Kathryn. It'll be good press. Revealing the new singles?" She frowned and left the room hastily.

"She didn't seem too happy."

"I don't really care. I want to do this, I gotta stand up for it." Kevin nodded.

"Well, I should really call my brothers. Since we're doing the song...they should be here too, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Why not?" I said uneasily. I want him to myself. No Nick or Joe of JONAS. Just Kevin of School. Kevin of boyfriend-ship.

"Cool. I'll go call them." he said, pulling out his phone. I sighed.

"Great. More JONAS."

"I wonder what they're wearing. It better not be what they were wearing when I left them earlier..." Stella mumbled, then quickly running to follow Kevin. I sighed again. I grabbed my guitar and strummed a random chord progression.

"I thought you said it was easy...listenin' to your heart." I sung softly.

* * *

**EUGH. So, Joe turned 20, the boys rocked the TCA's, and the FMC show where I became friendies with Honor Society, all took place since I updated last. Along with some other stuff, I think. I gotta start updatin' more.**  
**Reviews...would be great. :/  
**


End file.
